1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a squeegee. More particularly, the present invention relates to a squeegee with ergonomic handle and non-loosening pivotable blade.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Numerous innovations for ergonomic devices have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
FOR EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,488,460 to Ballone et at. teaches an ergonomic handle for a hand tool or other implement that has a substantially elliptical cross-section taken in a first plane which forms a dihedral angle of approximately thirty (30) degrees with respect to a second plane which is normal to the longitudinal axis of the shank of the tool. The length of the minor axis of the elliptical cross-section is approximately sixty percent (60%) of the length of the major axis. The longitudinal axis of the shank passes through the elliptical cross-section and through the line formed by the intersection of the first and second planes. The handle is formed substantially as a revolution of the elliptical cross-section about its major axis. As a result, the handle is well balanced and accommodates a variety of hand grips for various uses or orientations of the tool, and the handle is convenient and comfortable for substantially reducing operator fatigue over extended use of the tool. This is especially advantageous in connection with a hand ratchet tool.
ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,611,363 to Samuelsson teaches a channel-shaped holder having parallel side walls which cooperate to form a cavity therebetween for receiving a cleaning blade. One edge of the cleaning blade is mounted in an elongated channel-shaped cap which includes an elongated slider protruding from one side thereof. The slider is inserted into a selected one of a number of longitudinally-elongated, parallel, laterally spaced apart grooves formed on the interior of the holder to selectively adjust the distance the free edge of such blade projects from the holder.
STILL ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,321,868 to Coulson et al. teaches a squeegee and method of ergonomically modifying a conventional squeegee. A squeegee includes a rigid handle having a convex top side, opposite from a bottom side, and opposing cancave faces longitudinally disposed between the top and bottom sides of the handle. A blade is attached to the bottom side of the handle. A compressible pad is removably secured to the convex topside of the handle providing maximum padding to the palmer regions of the printer's hands. The pad tapers to a minimum thickness at distal edges which are located on or near the concave faces of the handle.
YET ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,400,511 to Decker teaches a thumb piece for a power-driven knife disclosed. The one piece thumb piece includes an annular base portion and a thumb support portion disposed vertically above the base portion. The base portion is adapted to be mounted on an annular boss extending from the headpiece. The thumb supporting portion includes a thumb contacting surface which extends outwardly at an acute angle with respect to the longitudinal axis of the base portion. The thumb contacting surface is patterned and is generally sinusoidal in profile and convex in cross section for supporting an operator's thumb in a partially flexed position along substantially the entire length of the thumb.
FINALLY, STILL YET ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,606,772 to Ilic teaches a universal primary hand grip device for use with tools and utensils. The primary hand grip has multiple angles by which the hand can grip the shaft of a tool or utensil, thus making the grip ergonomically efficient. When used in combination with a secondary cross-handle, a tool or utensil can become quite easy to use and comfortable to operate. The primary hand grip device of this invention has a grip that slides over, or is made integral with, the end of the shaft of a tool or utensil. The hand grip has a multiply-angled surface, in which he primary hand can assume a substantially straight-angled position (180 degree angle) with respect to the axis of the wrist. The correct hand position varies with each tool and with each work surface. The proper grip angle for a particular task allows the hand to maintain a straight angle with respect to the wrist axis, while also imparting the driving force of the arm into the shaft of the tool.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for ergonomic devices have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.